Destiny's Journey
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Zoey is under a love potion created by Dawn for Brick. Pipper and the gang have the antidote, but only one problem: they can't get to Zoey. Only Sierra can get it to her. Can they get it to Zoey in time?
1. Opening

** Hello, my loyal readers. Welcome to the second installment of the **_**Destiny**_** trilogy. In case you haven't figured it out, Sierra will play a huge role in the last two installments of the trilogy. If I get ten reviews that have a smiley face, I'll create a sequel trilogy. Keep that in mind. **

**HAPPY READING!**


	2. A job to do

As the group pondered what to do, there were two crashes outside. A tall girl with long violet hair and a short girl with brown hair came running in.

"Sorry, Squirrel," said the brunette. "We kind of knocked over your Mo ped."

"Its okay, Katie," Pipper said, as Squirrel shot Sierra and Katie death looks.

"I just came to tell you that Zoey—" Sierra began, but Mike cut her off.

"Is under a love potion, and thinks Brick's her fiancée," he finished. "How'd you find out?"

"I just got an invite to be the maid of honor at their wedding at 11:30 pm on Saturday night."

Saturday night?! He knew when the potion would wear off. That's why he was having the wedding so soon.

"Sierra?" Pipper said. "We have a job for you to do. You're the only hope for Mike and Zoey's marriage."


	3. Me?

"_Me_?" Sierra asked in shock.

"We need to get the antidote to the love potion into Zoey. Otherwise, she'll marry Brick instead of Mike," Pipper explained. Squirrel spoke in a British accent.

"We'll leave at dawn," she said with a flair. "Saddle the horses."

The next morning at dawn, Sierra and Squirrel left by way of Sierra's motorcycle, Pipper and Mike left in his car, and Axel and Scott left in his truck. Sierra led the way, of course, and showed them the best route to Brick's house.

"I'll do this alone," Sierra said, hopping off her bike. "You guys just keep watch to make sure Brick doesn't show up."


	4. Rescue Attempt

As Sierra wandered to Zoey's room, she thought about how much her friends were relying on her. What if she failed? Would Mike or the others ever forgive her? She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Zoey's voice called from inside. Sierra went in. Zoey looked… different. The pink flower she usually wore in her hair was gone. Her head looked bare without it.

"Hi, Zoey," Sierra greeted her, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt. "How are you doing?

"Great," she answered. "Have you heard? I'm getting married on Saturday!" She looked positively ecstatic. Sierra spotted fruit punch inside a cup on the bride's bedside table. As she went to pour in the antidote, Zoey began to speak, so she had to turn around and listen.

"You know, I can't help but feel like _maybe_ Brick isn't who I'm supposed to marry," she said. Sierra felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she wouldn't have to do this after all. "But then again, I'm sure every bride is that way as the time draws closer to tying the knot." The small hope Sierra had felt vanished. She would have to do this, whether she wanted to or not.

Before she could pour in the contents of the vial, however, the door burst open. Brick ran in.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked Zoey. Then he turned to Sierra and brought her into the hall. Making sure Zoey was out of earshot, he then began to talk.

"I know what you're trying to do," Brick said. "And it won't work. Zoey's going to marry me Saturday night. The only change in plans is that _you_ won't be there. Now please get out of my house." Sierra ran to where the others were parked.

"Brick caught me before I could pour in the antidote," she said, close to tears. "He-he knew what was in the vial." Now how were they going to save Zoey?


	5. Closeout sale! LOL

**Okay, my loyal readers. So far, the rescue plan has not been going so great. Brick's a total jerk. A little update: if you are a **_**truly**_** loyal fan of my work, you can start my fan club. First to do it gets their OC into one of my stories! Keep an eye out for the final installment… **_**Destiny's Return**_**! See you soon!**


End file.
